Avalon: New Beginnings
by Cheia-Nyx
Summary: Weary and tired, they had finished with one war only to have another on their doorstep. They chose to escape to a new world, for a new beginning under a new name, People of Avalon. A story of Hope and Rebirth.


**Avalon: New Beginnings**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the JK Rowling or any other recognisable stuff. Also I am not making any money out of this fanfic.

Note 1:

Most of the first four Hogwarts years are the same except with some changes in friends, personalities, characters and sub-plots. Such as there is house unity, a lot of slytherins and grey families sided with the light. Prophecy of Hadrian exists but it's not only about him but about others as well and refers to doing something greater then defeating Voldermort. This is what this story is about.

Manipulative Dumbledore changed it for unknown reasons, which may be told later on in the story. He then told Snape (who's sides with the death eaters and dies early on in the 2nd war) to tell a false prophecy, the one in the HP books is then told to Voldermort. The rest as they say is history.

Note 2: 

I will mention the character book names (their names may be slightly or completely different) when I first introduce them in the story, however after that I will refer to them either through their codenames or their book names/nicknames (or altered names) e.g. Hadrian, Adrian, Rian, Seth. Also before each chapter I will list the codenames for any new characters that are introduced in those chapters.

Note 3:

In this story the following **do not** exist: No Deathly Hallows and no horcruxes. And Umbridge was one of the first ones to be killed in a death eater attack so she won't be mentioned.

Characters introduced:

**Hadrian Potter** - Seth

**Luna Lovegood** - Salene

.

**Prelude**

He still could not believe this was happening. Just when they finished one war, another was forced upon them. Hadrian otherwise known as Seth looked over the grounds of Hogwarts littered with the signs of battle, past Hogsmeade village that had grown bigger in the past three years to the gold shield dome that surrounded the Hogwarts, the village and the land around it as well as most of the Forbidden forest. He could not see beyond but he knew that thousands of humans otherwise known as muggles were in position barricading around the shield, waiting for it to drop and catch them. It was not meant to end like this.

At the end of fourth year when Voldermort had arisen, Fudge became aware of his existence through the memories Hadrian had shown him and the other Wizengamot members. It was surprising how well Fudge and the Wizengamot prepared and coped under the pressure of a new war. They reconstituted mage training, this was training that was usually given to graduates of Hogwarts and employees of the ministry in times of war. However with the chances of Hogwarts itself been threatened, they trained the students in various arts of defence, martial arts and in other fields and roles such as basic runes skills, basic medic and various useful spells such as the language spell, 'lingua'. As well as being given individual training in any affinities and skills that they had. It was surprising for some to find out what abilities they had or were hidden such as in the case of Seth being a metamorphmagus. Which led to a number of suspicions being cast on Dumbledore.

But none of these suspicions could have been researched as the war with Voldermort grew to new heights, entire towns were eradicated by death eaters and if not by them then by the dementors. They had abandoned Azkaban and served under Voldermort on the promise of having plentiful souls to feed on.

Many families fearing for their lives had moved to Hogsmeade for safety, a lot of them being families of the students. New cottages and houses were easily built with magic. Many shop keepers in Diagon Alley also had the same idea and had moved with their shops to Hogsmeade, some of the noticeable ones being Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour, Flourish & Blotts, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Magical Menagerie, Ollivanders, Quality Quidditch Supplies and Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. It was just in time as Diagon Alley was attacked a few days later leaving a barren wasteland.

The goblins chose to seal Gringots and hide away with the gold. Neither side was pleased with this. Voldermort and the death eaters after some time managed to break the enchantments on the building only to find all the vaults empty and no sign of the goblins. It was believed that since the start of the war they were taking the gold and hiding it away using secret underground tunnels. After all only the goblins knew the extent of the tunnels. The light wizard and witches were also not pleased but they could do nothing.

Due to lack of money the shops could not sell, nor could anyone buy anything. In a joint decision everyone agreed to stop using money and instead work together to grow food and share it freely with each. Large areas filled with fields were created to grow various things such as grain, fruit, herbs and many more things. Hogsmeade had one of the largest number of fields around it as the village had grown to the size of a town with the number of people moving in and the buildings being made for them. As for other issues such as clothes the trade system was set, you give old items for new ones. Never before in wizarding history had money become so insignificant, all it took was a war on purity to get this done but with so much loss of life and destruction.

Eventually the war ended at the end of his seventh year of Hogwarts, three years from when it had begun. Three years of endless pain and suffering, of lives lost and families torn apart. It came down to Seth duelling Voldermort, having being tutored by Hogwarts teachers, Order members and some of the best Ministry aurors and unspeakables. In the end the curse that Seth's entire life had resolved around, was the end curse. Volderment died with an aveda kedavara.

With the amount of casualties and destruction the war had made, it should not have surprised him that muggles would find out about them. In retrospect he should have known after all the ministry can only do so many memory and obliviate spells before they start to miss people out or the numbers become too great. And with the ongoing war the ministry workers were already spread thin.

However what was not expected was the actions they took next. Instead of panicking or demanding meetings, they appeared as if they had no knowledge of the magical world . When in reality they were binding their time and getting their tanks, missiles and weapons ready to be fired on the designated targets.

In the aftermath of the war and the celebration party. Most of the ministry workers, department heads and the Wizengamot including Albus Dumbledore had returned to the ministry to sort out what needed to be done and organise the recovery from the war. Others stayed in Hogwarts either to sort things out, repair and rebuild or to recover from their injuries in the healing wing of Hogwarts as St Mongo hospital was one of the first places that was destroyed by Voldermort.

Diagon alley and the Ministry of Magic were the first ones to be bombed. They never stood a chance. The centuries of shields were created to avoid detection from muggles and to shield from magic, not physical objects. Only the earliest shields had focused on these and they were not very strong. Only Gringotts still stood, but only barely.

Hogwarts was the next target but in this case the shields held. Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts was paranoid enough to have a number of shields against muggles and physical objects. In this case his paranoia was well founded. Through the continues use of magic by the students and teachers in the school, it had not only made the castle sentient but also powered the shields to such an extent to have made them the strongest in Britain, if not the world.

It was a good thing too, Seth thought, as he looked across the castle grounds still littered with the signs of battle and across Hogsmeade to the gold shield dome. He could see white sparks against the shield and hear faint thuds. They had started bombing the shield again. Even with the magic powering it, it wouldn't be long before the shields fell under the strain, Hadrian thought with a gloomy feeling.

"Don't be so down Rian, you'll attract the nargles" spoke a misty voice from behind him. He turned around to see Luna otherwise known as Salene in her black and dark blue combat gear, a shirt, trousers and with a long coat over it made of a silky material and yet able to withstand a number of spells and attacks. Her hair up and done as a bun with strands of hair surrounding her face and her eyes misty, yet with a hint of mischief. "And you really don't want them around you."

He gave her a flat stare and answered dryly, "Luna we're exhausted from the battle and trapped with no way out, I don't see how me being down and attracting nargles will be a problem compared to the problems around us right now." With the shield dome up no magical transportation worked either way, from coming in or going out, even the house elfs could not apparate out so escape was not an option.

"Problems have a way of solving themselves" she said as she walked across and looked to the dome shield and asked. "It is very pretty isn't it?

"What do you mean, problems will solve themselves," Hadrian asked ignoring her later sentence. Luna was a seer hence her code name being Salene. "Have you seen something?"

She merely smiled and grabbed his arm and said "We should go and visit Athena and see how she's coming with her research" and started walking towards the door and dragging him along.

"Luna..." Hadrian asked her, if she had seen something that could help...

She looked at him with serious eyes and said "Problems have a way of solving themselves, we just need to find them" and with that opened the door.

Hadrian glanced back at the golden shield dome and followed after her with newfound hope in his heart.


End file.
